


Un hogar completo

by dazabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Home, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Whining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazabeth/pseuds/dazabeth
Summary: Hermione no puede dormir. Su hija se mueve demasiado y Draco está lejos en una misión. ¿Qué hace un extraño en su puerta a las 4 am? ONE SHOT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Un hogar completo

Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj, 3:32 am. Sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo había revisado. Tenía que trabajar por la mañana y no había dormido más de treinta minutos. Estaba muy cansada, pero su hija no dejaba de moverse.

\- Lo sé, yo también echo de menos a papá - dijo en voz alta, frotando circulos sobre su estómago. Sintió otra patada.

Suspiró y se giró para apoyarse en el costado opuesto. La bebé pareció no estar de acuerdo porque siguió pateando. Lo había intentado todo, leer en voz alta, poner música, caminar un poco, pero nada había funcionado.

 _Draco la habría calmado en 10 minutos_ , pensó.

Su madre lo llamaba "el superpoder de Draco". Todos los días, antes de dormir, Draco apoyaba su cabeza en la cintura de Hermione y le platicaba historias a su cada vez más prominente estómago. Después de unos minutos ambas solían sucumbir al sueño. Si Hermione se levantaba en la noche, bastaba con despertar a Draco y repetir la rutina para que la bebé volviera a apaciguarse y los tres pudieran dormir.

Era su momento favorito del día. Escuchar a Draco hablarle a su estómago mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Draco solía bromear al respecto cada que alguien sacaba el tema a la conversación, como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero Hermione sabía que la voz de Draco solía tornarse casi reverente en ocasiones, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. También veía su mirada de decepción cuando llegaba de trabajar y Hermione, ya preparada para dormir, le susurraba que la bebé estaba tranquila.

Esta vez sintió una sacudida seguida de dos patadas. Se estaba estirando.

\- Al menos papá tendrá unos días de sueño reparador – le dijo a su ombligo.

La ubicación era confidencial, pero Harry le había contado el día anterior que la misión de Draco incluía camas cómodas y tiempo para dormir.

\- Seguro es una ciudad, ojalá tenga tiempo de comprarnos comida exótica – dijo en medio de un bostezo – algo con pimientos estaría bien, ¿no crees?

Draco llevaba meses tratando de limitar su trabajo a los servicios de inteligencia de la oficina de aurores. Implicaba más trabajo de escritorio y muy pocos días en misiones lejos de casa. Robards no parecía convencido. Draco era uno de los mejores aurores en el campo y todos lo sabían. Incluso Harry, aunque sólo lo admitiría para hacer una broma sobre cómo un mortífago tan malo podría ser un auror tan bueno. Draco llevaba meses planeando esa misión y Robards no había dudado en enviarlo a ejecutarla.

Draco se había quejado sin parar hasta el momento en que se había despedido de ella. De pie frente a la chimenea, su mochila al hombro y el traslador en la mano a unos segundos de activarse.

\- Apresuraré las cosas para volver antes – le dijo a su estómago – sé buena con mamá.

\- Hablo en nombre de las dos cuando digo que preferimos esperar si eso hace que vuelvas en una pieza – dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Draco la atrajo hacia si tanto como su estómago lo permitió.

\- Granger, no me insultes – dijo sonriendo de lado - Esto es pan comido.

Hermione se sintió ruborizar. La visión de Draco sonriendo en su uniforme de auror nunca había dejado de provocarle sensaciones en el estómago. Por desgracia, sólo había tenido tiempo de darle un beso antes de que el traslador se activara y Draco desapareciera. Eso había sucedido hacía 39 horas y Hermione lo extrañaba como si hubieran sido 39 semanas. Culpaba a las hormonas. Se imaginó a Draco en su cómoda cama, aprovechando la oportunidad de dormir 8 horas seguidas. Si todo salía bien volvería en una semana, si no… Hermione se conformaba con que volviera.

Se giró de nuevo para mirar el reloj. 3:46 am.

_Ugh_

Decidió prepararse un té, esperando que el movimiento calmara un poco las acrobacias uterinas de su hija. Sin encender la luz bajó las escaleras y puso a calentar el agua en la tetera muggle. El sonido del agua borboteando la relajó un poco. Apoyó la cabeza contra la estantería y cerró los ojos.

Más que escuchar, sintió los hechizos protectores de su casa vibrando. Alguien los había traspasado. Se acercó a la ventana y alcanzó a ver una sombra cruzando la cerca muggle que rodeaba la casa. Era un ser mágico, de otra forma no habría podido entrar a la propiedad. Caminó de puntillas hasta la sala antes de que el extraño llegara a la puerta de entrada y conjuró su varita sin hacer ningún sonido. Hermione no tenía entrenamiento de auror pero sabía que tenía sólo una oportunidad para sorprender a su atacante. Una vez que estuvieran de frente, tendría que valerse de su velocidad para lanzar hechizos no verbales. La varita flotó desde su habitación hasta su mano. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y finalmente pararon las sensaciones en su estómago. Se acomodó justo a lado de la puerta de forma que el extraño la pasara de largo cuando entrara. Con suerte lograría lanzarle un hechizo a la espalda.

La tetera muggle comenzó a silbar en el mismo momento en que el extraño tocó su varita contra la puerta de entrada y ésta se abrió. Hermione preparó su varita para atacar.

\- ¡ _Incarcerous_! – gritó. Sogas aparecieron de la nada y se ataron alrededor del intruso, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de boca contra el piso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Hermione saltó con su varita aún desenvainada para aturdirlo cuando el sombrero del extraño se hizo a un lado y Hermione reconoció la cabellera rubia, casi blanca. - ¿Draco?

\- Ahhhh, creo que me rompí la nariz – musitó. Hermione desapareció las sogas y Draco se giró hasta quedar acostado sobre el piso. Sangre salía a borbotones de su nariz. Hermione se hincó como pudo sobre el piso para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Lo tomó de las mejillas para evaluar el daño y Draco retrocedió cuando rozó su pómulo – Eso va a ser un ojo morado.

\- Lo siento, pensé que eras un intruso… - Draco intentó ponerse de pie pero Hermione lo detuvo – quédate quieto, necesito saber si está rota - Hermione agitó su varita y la hemorragia se detuvo – Parece que sí… esto va a doler. ¿Listo? – Draco cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula por toda respuesta. Hermione le tomó la mejilla con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz para mantenerlo inmóvil. Draco se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

\- Ouch. Duele.

\- Necesito que no te muevas, es sólo unos segundos – dijo tomando de nuevo su mejilla. Draco gimió. Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- No te atrevas a quejarte de mi tolerancia al dolor después de atacarme por la espalda – dijo mirándola con reproche por debajo de sus pestañas.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú? – Draco abrió la boca para responder pero Hermione lo interrumpió – inhala profundo… exhala… _episkey_ – dijo agitando su varita. Se escuchó un crujido y Draco alejó la cabeza de su mano.

\- Aaahhhhhh - Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, lo que distrajo a Draco de su dolor – Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Una vez los dos estuvieron de pie, Hermione volvió a observar el rostro de Draco.

\- La nariz se ve reparada, no puedo hacer mucho por lo demás, parece que sí será un ojo morado… déjame limpiarte la sangre – lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta una silla de la cocina. Humedeciendo un trapo comenzó a remover la sangre de su cara, tratando de mantenerse alejada de su pómulo.

\- Genial… ahí va el saldo blanco perfecto de mi misión.

\- Si los delincuentes supieran que basta con un rasguño para tirarte al piso de dolor, las redadas durarían treinta segundos – dijo divertida, con la única intención de provocarlo.

\- ¡Me rompiste la nariz! Eso no es un rasguño y no me tiré al piso de dolor…. ¡me atacaste por la espalda! – Draco cruzó los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo. A Hermione le recordó al pequeño James cuando sus padres le prohibían comer más dulces. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Draco sólo pareció más malhumorado. – Uno pensaría que terminar la misión en una noche y tomar un vuelo muggle para poder llegar a casa amerita una reacción no violenta… pero tal vez sólo soy yo.

Hermione lo miró sin dejar de sonreír y se sentó sobre sus piernas, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Draco inmediatamente la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

\- ¿Tomaste un vuelo muggle?

\- Sí… el traslador internacional iba a tomar días en aprobarse, pude haber llegado antes pero nuestra chimenea ya estaba bloqueada a la red flu y los hechizos anti-aparición ya estaban activados. Tuve que aparecerme en un campo a 1 km de aquí y caminar.

Hermione pegó suavemente la nariz a la suya.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Sr. Malfoy? Pensé que disfrutarías de seis noches de sueño ininterrumpido.

\- El sueño ininterrumpido está sobrevalorado Sra. Malfoy – susurró contra sus labios – ¿quién quiere dormir en un hotel de cinco estrellas cuando puede venir a casa a que le rompan la nariz? – Hermione rió al tiempo que se separaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que vas a reprochármelo durante años?

\- Porque es lo más probable, sobre todo después de que los Potter se enteren y tenga que soportar chistes sobre cómo el auror que termina misiones en un día no puede defenderse de su esposa embarazada – dijo llevando una mano a su estómago. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose relajar. Draco giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien - ¿Qué hacías despierta a esta hora?

\- Tu hija decidió pasar la noche haciendo gimnasia.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Draco - es bueno que haya vuelto pronto – agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es – respondió Hermione acercándose para besarlo ligeramente, aún sintiendo la sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que a Draco le gustaba sentirse necesitado. No quería perderse ni un momento del embarazo y lo hacía feliz sentirse parte del proceso – Te extrañamos – agregó. Draco sonrió aún más.

\- Yo también las extrañé – dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos acomodó un brazo bajo las rodillas de Hermione y el otro bajo sus hombros, se puso de pie y la cargó hasta la habitación. Hermione se acomodó en la cama, esperando a que Draco terminara de limpiarse la sangre y se cambiara para dormir. Comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados cuando finalmente se reunió con ella. Draco automáticamente apoyó la cabeza en su cintura y comenzó a relatarle a su estómago, con lujo de detalle, la dramática historia de cómo había terminado la misión en un sólo día.

Hermione pasó los dedos entre su cabellera rubia, sintiendo a Draco relajarse contra ella. Cerró los ojos sin molestarse en mirar el reloj.

Su hogar estaba completo. Era hora de dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño momento de inspiración que se convirtió en 1500 palabras ñ_ñ. Gracias por leerme. Encuéntrenme en tumblr: @dazabeth.


End file.
